All too easy
by Leah Day
Summary: Flotsam and Jetsam's thoughts whilst collecting Ariel for Ursula and Ursula's deal. Contains very minor slash references


_**All too easy**_

_**By Leah Day**_

_**Summary**_

The morays thoughts whilst they collect Ariel for Ursula and watch their mistress seduce her.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Written in Australian and UK English, rated PG 15 for some fem slash references.

Ariel's age has been changed to nineteen and so has Ursula's relation to her.

_**Ursula's lair**_

"I think the time is ripe," our mistress purred, eyes gleaming as she gazed upon the sobbing mer girl. "Go and bring the poor little princess to me."

"And if sssshe ressistsss?" we asked.

Ursula smiled.

"Use your charms, my sweets," she advised lazily, stroking a finger down the orb. "Don't let her escape your nets. I will be _most_ put out if you do."

_**Ariel's Grotto**_

We both realised this was going to be easy, too easy.

The girl was an utter mess when we got there. All she would need were a few nudges and then she would be hooked.

"Poor child …" we hissed in unison "Poor sssweet child …."

The mer girl sniffed and warily raises her head, the bloody mane of hers cascading around her small shoulders.

Her sapphire eyes widen in alarm when she sees us.

"Sssshe hasss a very sssserioussss problem," we continue silkily.

She blinks and wipes her eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

"If only there was sssomething we could do," I hiss, floating casually.

"But there is sssomething," Jetsam, my companion, my brother insists.

"Who-Who are you?" Triton's daughter asks timidly.

It is an odd thing that this creature does not have an inkling of who we are or what we do. We have taken so many of her kind to the lair of our mistress we would have thought that we were infamous … Well, even though so very few ever made it out again.

Triton has obviously kept this little one on a tight rein.

So unaware of us, of Ursula.

It is almost insulting.

And this girl of nineteen years thought she was rebellious!

The very notion makes us snicker mentally.

We glide around her, gently stroke her hair with our long, lithe bodies; lightly wipe away her tears with the tips of our tails.

The girl flinches sharply; she does not like to be touched by strangers. It is pleasing to see that there is some fire returning to her belly. It will make her submission to us and to our mistress that much sweeter.

Deciding it was time to speed things up, we begin to gently push this little mermaid.

We lean in, forcing her to focus on our eyes. It is then we both promise her the human world she has always craved to wander, the prince she deems worthy of her love.

All this and all she has to do is come with us.

Still the girl hesitates.

"I don't understand," she says in a small confused voice, her back pressed against the boulder.

"Ursssula," Jetsam tells her almost ardently. "Has great powersss's …."

The sweeting cringes away from us.

She knows who we are now.

"The sea witch?" she whispers, eyes filled with the utmost repulsion and terror.

"More then willing to help you," I reply, giving her a devilish grin. "Come along and meet her."

She shakes her head violently.

"No! Get-get of here! Leave me alone!"

We would have shrugged if we had shoulders to shrug with.

"Ssssuit yoursssself," Jetsam tells her, smirking.

"That was only an sssugesstion," I add.

With a casual flick of my tail, I pushed the stone face of her beloved boy in her direction.

This was our last chance to take her with us willingly. If she didn't take our bait now we would have to use force.

"Wait!"

"Yesssss?" we hissed, turning to her.

The princess sets the piece of chiselled rock onto the floor. She swallows thickly.

"I'll come with you," she said, tone suggesting that she was still not one hundred percent sure if this was what she really wanted to do.

_**The entrance to Ursula's lair**_

The sweeting is unnerved by the wails and screams our mistress's "Garden" emits, so much so, she is half tempted to flee.

"Ssshe'sss waiting," we hiss, watching her reel back. "Ssshe'sss waiting for you."

The perfectly cowed little princess whimpers, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Come," Jetsam urges. "Thisss is your only chance."

The mer girl takes a deep breath and slowly begins to follow our lead.

OoO

We have almost reached the main chamber when one of the miserable, insane, wretches ensnares the mermaid's hand.

Another grabs hold of her tail, pulling her downward till she is almost lying amongst them.

The princess gives a shriek and wriggles desperately. Yet the grip of a frantic polyp is a strong one. It is up to us to free her.

We rush to her aid, biting the polyps till they release her, recoiling and moaning in pain and madness.

Shaking but unharmed, the mermaid allows us to shield her from the rest of the offending foliages by coiling ourselves around her neck, her hair and tail. It makes her journey to the main part of the lair a little cumbersome, but she is grateful in knowing that the wart ridden creatures cannot trap her anymore.

_**Ursula's lair, the main chamber**_

From her grand vanity, Ursula purrs dark, indolent promises.

Floating in what she believes is a safe, yet, respectful distance, Ariel gasps, her face nearly glows with hope.

We grin knowingly.

The seduction has begun.

OoO

Looking on, we cannot help but believe we had been wrong about the princess Ariel.

She is in awe of our mistress but she is also wary and determined not to be dragged into anything she would not want to do.

Ursula is playing a tune and she is loathe to dance to it.

Whenever the witch tucks Ariel under the chin or playfully pushes her in the shoulder, the girl flinches and makes an annoyed and perturbed face.

Our mistress, alternatively, is not to be underestimated. She sees this as a challenge and relishes every moment.

It is rare to find someone so … unwilling. So in need of coercison.

OoO

Ursula uses everything she can to bring down the red heads defences.

She glides around her, flatters her by calling her sweet and a beauty.

The princess remains doubtful, guarded. her lovely blue eyes anxious.

A voice calls out her name and she turns to follow the sound but before she sees anything it is too late, we have already taken care of the intruders.

OoO

Ursula pulls the girl to her side, draping an arm over her diminutive shoulders, guiding her to the cauldron, explaining her grand plans for her as they move.

Ariel is no longer entranced.

She is terrified.

Our mistress, on the other hand, is excited.

She delicately brushes her black appendages against the creamy neck and waist, all the while grinning slyly at the princess.

OoO

Every time the princess pulls away, Ursula pulls her back into the fold, her voice becoming more and more ardent every passing moment, determined to seduce, to overcome, to succeed.

We wonder how the princess can hesitate. Many often say no and leave or say yes straight away. Yet young princess Ariel needs a vast amount of coercing.

It doesn't matter, our mistress rises to meet her hesitation.

She swiftly entangles the girl when she senses her fear muddling with her mind. Her appendages stroke along the mermaid's skin, her lavender hands cup her face, thread through red tresses.

"Three days, my sweet. More then enough time to ensnare his heart," she purrs unctuously, holding Ariel's arms, a tentacle pressed against the small of her back.

"And what do you want?" Ariel asks uneasily. "I don't have anything."

There is a look. It is dangerous, predatory.

The limb resting on the mermaid's back slithers up and up till curling around the princess's neck, lightly resting on the Adam's apple whilst another winds possessively around her thin waist and tail.

"All I want from you, my dear, is your virginity and your voice."

OoO

Ariel is struggling. Struggling, confused and frightened. Control has been taken away from her and although the prize is almost in her grasp, she is not sure she wants to reach out and take it.

Yet the choice is not hers to make. Not anymore. The spell to rid her of her angelic voice is almost done as is the one to make her a human.

Clutching her to her black bosom, Ursula hisses fervently into the princess's ear. Her manicured finger nails dig mercilessly into the flesh of her arm; her tentacles stroke the crimson hair away from the girls pale face then cradle her head, forcing her to read the contract.

"Your voice and your virginity. Such a small price to pay," our mistress growls hungrily. "Are you too scared to take a chance, princess?"

Anger and determination finally gleam in Ariel's eyes; she reaches for the glowing skeletal pen floating beside the contract and hurriedly signs it.

Releasing her, Ursula pulls away and crows in victory, she flies upwards and spins, her tentacles shooting outwards in a fantastic display.

Elated, we grin and swirl around our mistress.

It was all too easy.

Looking down at the princess, Ursula gleefully rubs her palms together and descends slowly.

Cagily, the girl tries to back away but is too slow. She was caught within moments.

Watching our mistress lead the princess to her sleeping chambers, we smack our tails together in pleased satisfaction.

It was all too easy to dominate Triton's daughter. And if our mistress had her way, it would be all too easy to destroy her father.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

I really wanted to write something using the p-o-v of Flotsam and Jetsam, they are such interesting characters. I wanted to write about their devotion to Ursula and what they may have been thinking whilst Ursula was coercing Ariel into taking her chances with the deal.

Hope you liked it. If not. Oh well.

Also, I am very excited to let you know all about my new forum for Ursula and Morgana. I have a screen capture gallery for them but an actual forum, nope!

You can find the link for the forum on my fan fiction dot net profile page. All are welcome but character bashing is not allowed.


End file.
